Royal British Marines
History The Royal British Marines, commonly known as the Royal Marines, were founded on October 10 by Lord Johnathan O' Reilly. He had very recently received a charter granted by the King to form the aforementioned fighting division as a branch under First Lord Matthew Faye. Days later, on October 14, the Marines engaged in their first action at the Battle of Foggy Rock. Led by Lord O' Reilly, the marines proceeded to file off the HMS Essex, and hold a position on a series of steppes near the fairway of Mar de Plata. For hours, 800 marines under O' Reilly held firm against a fleet of Spanish Naval ships and 950 Spanish Marines. 24 hours later, on October 15, O' Reilly received a message from a breathless aide, "We have won. It will read well in England, if I may say so, sir." the aide said grinning. He ran off to spread the news, and O' Reilly informed the King. Continuing their exploits, the marines fought on board the ''Essex ''yet again in the Battle of Mar de Plata, defending the ''Essex ''until the five Spanish ships forced the one English ship to surrender. While being transported to a Spanish prison in one of the enemy ships, General Beckett roused a small party of Marines that succeeded in taking the armory of the ship. Armed, the marines stormed the cabin and took the surprised Spanish officers into custody. Without men to lead them, the Spanish surrendered, and the ship was sailed back to Port Royal as a prize. During the rebellion of the English Empire, the marines further advanced themselves politically and nationally. Along with the rest of the Royal Navy, they acted as a wall between the English Empire rebels and the Crown. At the Battle of the Fields,15,000 marines held off 40,000 rebels at Fort Charles, defending Port Royal. With Fort Charles, and Swann's Heights above the bay, the rebels were forced to withdrawl, sending victory to the marines. When the Invasion of Spain was announced by O' Reilly on December 19, England was sent to wonder what would come of these formidable fighting units in Spain. The wonders were put to rest when hours later, the marines openend fire on enemy soldiers, on the Spainsh-French border. Just outside a small town called Bayonne, 20,000 marines under Declan O' Reilly, O' Reilly's grandson, fought off 35,000 Spanish guerilla fighters. After hours of fighting, the smoke cleared, revealing the marines had won their first victory. "First Bayonne. Next San Sebastian. Huzzah for the marines!" exclaimed Second General Maxamillion Beckett. Back in the Caribbean, the marines took up defensive positions at Swann's Heights, the hills above the bay on both sides. 20,000 troops under command of First General O' Reilly defended a small trench facing the viallge, where the main attack occured. The Spanish sent up 12 waves, all forced back in retreat, but then began attacking Fort Charles with bomb-ketches from the bay. Reinforced by troops under Third General Nathaniel Garland, the main body forced back the enemy, taking victory yet again. Ranks '''Note: '''1,000 gold is the equivalent of 1 pound Duties and Goals As a new recruit in the Royal British Marines, it is important to know who, and what you are fighting for. The British Marines were organized for one simple reason: the protection of the crown, and to dispatch all those who speak against her. In times of war, the marines will be called upon to fight England's enemies. It is your duty as a soldier to fight with dignity, and never let down your country. In addition to protecting their great nation and the royal family, the average marine soldier strides to rise through the ranks and gain notice of their commanders. The main thing commanding officers are looking for in a soldier is not how well they can fight in battles